


Danny Avidan x Reader: Universal Mario Love

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Funny, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gen, fuckinnnnn, i dont know, mario - Freeform, mario maker, what even happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Game Grumps episode featuring you takes a turn into the ways of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: Universal Mario Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what happened here. Someone asked for it. I finished it. Yeah. Whatever this is, it's probably kind of funny, so...yeah. xoxo

"Welcome back to Game Grumps and Ross' extremely super easy Mario levels," Danny greeted the microphone.  
"Hey, guys," you added.  
"How are you, (YN)? You've never been on Game Grumps."  
"How honest do you want me to be?"  
"As honest as possible." Danny held up one hand. "And please, don't hesitate to curse."  
"Well, Danny, my good friend, I am honestly tired as fuck." Danny began laughing. "It's true! I, uh... i stayed up almost all night playing... What was it, something about Zelda." Danny kept laughing.  
"It's just the way you said it," he managed to say.  
"Okay, yeah. What level am I supposed to be playing?"  
"Well, uh, you can play the second hardest or the absolute hardest. Your choice, because you're the special guest."  
"Oh, thank you, I think I'll try out the second hardest."  
"Okay, just let me get ready." Danny mimed adjusting himself to lie down while you cracked up.  
"I forgot what kind of show this was," you said through laughs. You faked offense. "Ah, I can't believe this...bigotry! Oh, good God, it's so...so small!"  
"Wow, thank you so much!" Danny said in a convincing accepting tone, though it was clear he was joking. "People always complain that it's too gigantically massive!" You started laughing so hard that you couldn't hold the controller anymore. It fell onto the ground.  
"Ah, no, wait, I dropped it!" you said, crying with laughter. You bent down to grab it, Danny now sitting up normally.  
After a few minutes of situating yourself, you finally got to actually playing the game.  
"I wonder, like, if Mario is just doing this all on his own," you began, "then why isn't he given every single piece of... You know, of, like, equipment he can use?"  
"I actually, uh...," Danny replied. "I think it's because everyone hates him. Like, there's this study on the Mario universe stating that Mario is a giant asshole and that's why everyone's just, you know."  
"They just say, 'If you want to risk your life over lava pits for an airhead princess in a koopa king's castle, that is entirely your choice.'"  
"That's true. Is Mario even considered to have friends?"  
"I don't know, actually."  
"Like, if Mario were to have friends, would Peach be one of them?"  
"Like, no. Say I was this fatass plumber and you're, like, the trapped royalty." You laughed. "So I'm, like, 'Let's go save you,' and when I do, you go, 'Oh, Mario!'"  
"Or, in this case, 'Oh, Danny!'" Danny laughed.  
"'Oh, Danny, your voluptuous...Jewish mane is so intriguing to me, and your sense of apparent bigotry is...refreshing!'"  
"Yeah, okay, so I would say that, those exact words, apparently."  
"But as of this situation, you're technically a love interest instead of a friend."  
"Do you reciprocate it when I show that I am enamoured by the...heroic bravery you had shown whilst saving me?"  
"Me, definitely. Mario, not so much, because he's... Well, he's a plumber, and I'm thinking that no plumber in the Mario universe has ever had a princess, let alone a normal girlfriend."  
"Okay, since we're on the subject, in what way would you return the favour when I explicitly show that I have heart-eyes?"  
"Probably take you back to the castle and let you do the various royalty stuff royalty does. Like wash your mane of bleached, yellow hair and baby pink outfit.."  
"You never see Peach with, like, fucked-up clothes, though. Even when she's in cages, she's just, 'I may be trapped, but I look damn pretty!'"  
“That is true. Maybe Bowser lets her take showers.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Right, so after you’re clean and presumably not in your dress from Forever 10.”  
You giggled, “Forever 10...”  
“I will...allow you to become comfortable...in your own way.”  
“Interesting...”  
“I’ll leave the rest of it to your imagination.”  
“Right, okay.” You hadn’t really been paying attention to the game, which meant you had already died at least thirty times. You were more so paying attention to what Danny was saying, which wasn’t surprising.  
“(YN),” he said suddenly.  
“What?” you asked.  
“You’re not moving.” You laughed as you started playing.  
“I’m... I was...letting my imagination run wild.”  
“You had to stop playing to do that.”  
“Well, yeah, I can’t...think...and play at the same time.”  
“Alright, well, next time on Game Grumps.”  
“Next time?”  
“Next time on Game Grumps. The game grumping of the next video which will be tomorrow.”  
“Right. See you guys.” It went silent for a moment.  
“You really can’t play and think?” Danny asked.  
“No, I can’t, not with you sitting there like that,” you laughed.  
“Sitting like what?”  
“That. Mr. Open-Legs-And-Inviting-Arms.”  
“What an unusually sweet thing to say.” You laughed.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“No, you’re welcome.”


End file.
